Talk:Main Page
Click on the Program Index and you will see the alphabetical list of programs. Click on the top entry, 1by1, to see the program description. We can generate the category indexes automatically if you write the program link in the alphabetical listing like this: 1by1 MULTIMEDIA: Music player Make only the program name into a link. When you add a program description, add a blank line between each program line to format the text, otherwise it becomes a free-flow block of text. Or use the line break shown in the template below. Look at this page in edit mode to see how it works. When you write a description of a program, look at other descriptions first and try to do something similar. This template can be used for new program descriptions: You don't have to fill in all lines. I tried using this template myself once, it was confusing and I deleted a lot of the lines. But we can let it be a memory list of things to write about a program, and a demonstration of how to create line breaks in a wiki. Program Name: Author or Company: Category: Subcategory: ACF Link: Windows OS: Other OS: Languages: Ware Type: Description: Home Page URL: Description URL: Project URL: Download URL: Version: Release Date: File Name: File Size: Description Revised Date: Description Revised By: The two last lines are actually unnecessary because the wiki documents who changed what and when, but you can write it anyway, if you like. At the top of each program description page should be a block of text like this template or like the other descriptions. Below that block you can add screenshots, advice and anything you like to write about the program. How to create category indexes from the alphabetical list: We can use a text editor, to search the alphabetical program listing for all lines containing the string MULTIMEDIA: and save those lines to a new file. Then replace all single linebreaks into double linebreaks, to get a blank line between each program line, and the result is ready to put into the MULTIMEDIA index. I created the first category indexes today. To help others to do it in the future I will describe how I did it: I used a good editor, UltraEdit, searched for all lines containing the string MULTIMEDIA: and saved those lines to a new file. Then I replaced single linebreaks with double linebreaks, and copied the result into the Multimedia category index. Repeat with the other main categories. How to make backup copies of this wiki Export the whole wiki to xml http://www.wikia.com/dbdumps/freeware/pages_full.xml This works and it contains all pages plus history of all pages, the file is now 1.5MB http://www.wikia.com/dbdumps/freeware/pages_current.xml gives all pages without history, this file is now 1MB http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Database_download The above advice work as written, replace database_name with freeware. Roger49 07:27, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Export copies of all images http://images.wikia.com/freeware/images/images.tar gives a tar file 4 MB today. Roger49 07:36, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Export single pages http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Export Special category pages Added by Roger J.